rhythm_paradisefandomcom_es-20200213-history
El regreso de Kárate Killo
|} El regreso de Kárate Killo (かえってきた カラテ家 Kaettekita Karateka) ,conocido en Rhythm Tengoku como Kárate Killo (カ ラ テ 家 Karateka), es el primer minijuego en ''Rhythm Tengoku'' y el 33er minijuego en ''Rhythm Paradise Megamix''. En este juego, Kárate Killo se entrena golpeando objetos voladores fuera de la pantalla. La secuela, Kárate Killo 2, se desbloquea más tarde en Rhythm Tengoku. También es una secuela de Kárate Killo en Rhythm Paradise Megamix. Jugabilidad En este juego, Kárate Killo golpea objetos voladores fuera de la pantalla presionando el botón A. La barra de ritmo (que se encuentra solo en Rhythm Tengoku) se encuentra a la izquierda y actúa como un medidor de habilidad, respondiendo al éxito del jugador (ver más abajo). A menos que el medidor esté a tres o más, Kárate Killo no puede golpear rocas o bombas; intentar hacerlo resultará en un fallo. Hay varios objetos que deben ser golpeados fuera de la pantalla: * Maceta * Roca * Balón de fútbol * Bombilla (solo en Rhythm Tengoku) * Bomba (solo en Rhythm Tengoku) * Cazuela (solo en Rhythm Paradise Megamix) Controles Botones * A: Golpear Lápiz * Tocar: Golpear Notas de tiempo * Éxito: Kárate Killo golpeará el objeto fuera de la pantalla. En Rhythm Tengoku, la barra de ritmo aumentará en uno si no está llena. * Casi: Kárate Killo hará una mueca de dolor cuando el objeto caiga al suelo justo frente a él. La barra de ritmo disminuirá en uno. Un casi cuenta como un fallo. * Fallo: Kárate Killo jadeará cuando el objeto pase volando. La barra de ritmo se agotará por completo. Al golpear una roca o una bomba en Rhythm Tengoku, y la barra de ritmo no ser lo suficientemente alta, Kárate Killo jadeará cuando el objeto caiga al suelo y su puño se pondrá rojo de dolor. Letra Inglés Hey! Baby! How's it going? This beat is non stop. Hey! Baby! Listen to my phrase. I can give you the sense of rhythm. Oh, Yeah. Hey! Baby! How's it going? This beat is non stop. Hey! Baby! Listen to my phrase. I can give you the sense of rhythm. Awake, baby! Trust me! This beat is non stop! New groove in your soul. Oh, Yeah! This beat! You are growing up well. Hey, Baby! Hold on to your ambition. Hey! Oh, Yeah! Español ¡Oye! ¡Bebé! ¿Cómo te va?Este ritmo es imparable. ¡Oye! ¡Bebé! Escucha mi frase puedo darte El sentido del ritmo.Oh si. ¡Oye! ¡Bebé! ¿Cómo te va? Este ritmo es imparable. ¡Oye! ¡Bebé! Escucha mi frase puedo darte El sentido del ritmo. ¡Despierta, bebé! ¡Créeme! Este ritmo es imparable! Nuevo surco en tu alma. ¡Oh si! ¡Este ritmo! Estás creciendo bien. Oye bebe Aférrate a tu ambición. ¡Oye! ¡Oh si! Notas de calificación ''Rhythm Tengoku Título *"師匠のおことば" (Palabras del maestro) Otra vez *"きほんが できてない。" (Los fundamentos no están establecidos.) *"つづけざまは ニガテみたいだね。" (Parece que no eres bueno en las partes sucesivas.) Bien *"う~ん．．．" (Bien...) *"まぁまぁ、 かな。" (¿Bien, supongo?) *"とりあえず．．．" (De todas formas...) *"よしと します。" (Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.) Genial *"れんぞくパンチに キレがある！" (¡Qué agudeza en tus golpes sucesivos!) *"さいご キマってた！" (¡Clavaste la última parte!) Rhythm Paradise Megamix Título *"El maestro farfulla" Otra vez *"Tus puñetazos han sido... bah." *"Has quedado mal con los puñetazos triples" Bien *"No ha estado mal." Genial *"¡Has dado buenos puñetazos!" *"Y ¡tres hurras por los puñetazos triples!" Epílogo ''Rhythm Tengoku Rhythm Paradise Megamix Objeto rítmico Cazuela Estrella La Estrella se puede recolectar cuando golpeas la roca al final del minijuego. Apariencias Remix 6 Remix 7 Remix 8 ]] ]] ]] Remix 1 Tempo Up! ]] ]] ]] ]] Kárate Killo 2J "とんでくるモノを Aボタンでパンチ！ 気合とノリで ぶっ飛ばそう!" "(¡Golpea los objetos con el botón A! ¡Vamos con el ritmo!)"'' — Descripción de Kárate Killo 2J Kárate Killo también aparece en el modo 2J de Rhythm Tengoku (Arcade) donde se conoce como Kárate Killo 2J (カ ラ テ 2P Karateka 2P?). Juega igual que la versión 1J, excepto que tiene una pantalla dividida para acomodar al segundo jugador. Como consecuencia de este diseño, la barra de ritmo permanece fuera de la pantalla. Curiosidades * Kárate Killo se ha hecho bastante conocido por ser el primer juego de ritmo de la franquicia. Esto le ha permitido llegar a los próximos tres juegos de la serie, todos con nuevas mecánicas. * Kárate Killo es uno de los tres juegos que regresan en cada entrega de la serie, los otros son A escala (Polyrhythm en Tengoku) y Samurai Slice. * El nombre en inglés Karate Joe puede estar basado en Knuckle Joe de la serie Kirby. Ambos usan sus puños y pies (Kárate Killo: ¡patadas!), sus nombres están relacionados con la lucha y terminan con "Joe". * Al igual que los otros juegos en la Etapa 1, este juego vuelve a aparecer en la versión arcade como parte de la etapa Extra, donde se acelera con la nueva orquestación. * Este es el primer juego de la serie Rhythm Paradise que incluye voces. Curiosamente, las letras del juego se dan como parte del material de lectura "Rhythm Haiku Collection" en lugar de su propia carta de letras. Su nombre está etiquetado como "Karate Rhythm". * Además, este es el único juego en toda la serie que usa su música de práctica como parte del juego real. * El jadeo por perder el objeto en ''Rhythm Tengoku puede anular la señal del objeto lanzado. Esto puede causar problemas si se intenta jugar sin mirar la pantalla. * Fallar un solo objeto dará como resultado un Bien automático en la versión de Tengoku. * La versión de Rhythm Paradise Megamix ha cambiado ligeramente de la original, ya que las bombillas fueron reemplazadas por otros objetos y el "Hit 2!" cerca del final se cambió a "Hit 3!". La bomba al final de la señal mencionada anteriormente fue reemplazada por una olla. El medidor de ritmo no está presente en este juego, por lo que Kárate Killo puede golpear rocas sin dañar su puño como lo hizo en la versión de GBA. Además, golpea principalmente con el puño izquierdo, en lugar de golpear siempre con el derecho. * Kárate Killo es uno de los pocos juegos que ganó una secuela/tricuela en Megamix. Los otros son A vuelapluma, El Musculitos, El trío saleroso, Peloteo rítmico y Focas rodantes. Vídeo En otros idiomas Categoría:Minijuego